Captain Tsubasa Wiki
is a collaborative website about Captain Tsubasa series. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! Captain Tsubasa (キャプテン翼 Kyaputen Tsubasa) is a popular long running Japanese manga, anime, and video game series, originally created by Yoichi Takahashi in 1981. The series mainly revolves around the sport of Football (soccer). We are restoring the Captain Tsubasa wiki after its old location stopped working. Please have patience. =Captain Tsubasa Wiki sections= Characters Main characters *Players of Japan *Players of Argentina *Players of Brazil *Players of China *Players of Germany *Players of Holland *Players of Italy *Players of Denmark *Players of Mexico *Players of Nigeria *Players of Saudi Arabia *Players of Spain *Players of South Korea *Players of Sweden *Players of Uruguay Support characters *Captain Tsubasa support characters *World Youth Saga support characters *Road to 2002 support characters *Golden-23 support characters Others characters *Videogame exclusive characters Storyline *Captain Tsubasa *World Youth Saga *Road to 2002 *Golden-23 Manga *''Captain Tsubasa (prototype)'' (1980) *''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) *''Captain Tsubasa Boku wa Misaki Taro'' (oneshot) *''Captain Tsubasa: Saikyo no Teki Holland Youth (oneshot)'' (1993) *''Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Saga'' (1994) *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002'' (2001) *''Captain Tsubasa Millennium Dream (one-shot)'' (2000) *''Captain Tsubasa Final Countdown (oneshot)'' *''Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006'' (5 chapters included in the 15th volume of Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002) *''Captain Tsubasa FCRB'' (oneshot) *''Captain Tsubasa Golden Dream'' (oneshot) *''Captain Tsubasa: All Star Game'' (one-shot; 5 chapters) *''Captain Tsubasa: Golden 23'' (2005-2008) *''Captain Tsubasa Japan Dream 2006'' (oneshot) Anime *''Captain Tsubasa (TV series) 1983 ~ 1986 *''Captain Tsubasa: Europe Daikessen (Movie)'' 1985-07-13 *''Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nihon Jr. (Movie)'' 1985-12-21 *''Captain Tsubasa: Asu ni Mukatte Hashire (Movie)'' 1986-03-15 *''Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen! Jr. World Cup! (Movie)'' 1986-07-12 *''Shin Captain Tsubasa (OVA)'' 1989 ~ 1990 *''Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holland Youth (OVA)'' 1994 *''Captain Tsubasa J (TV series)'' 1994 ~ 1995 *''Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 (TV series)'' (officially known as simply Captain Tsubasa and "Road to Dream") 2001 ~ 2002 Videogames Famicom *Captain Tsubasa (Famicom) *Captain Tsubasa Vol. II: Super Striker (Famicom) NES *Tecmo Cup Soccer Game (NES) Super Famicom *Captain Tsubasa 3: Koutei no Chousen (SFC) *Captain Tsubasa 4: Pro no Rival Tachi (SFC) *Captain Tsubasa 5: Hasha no Shougou Campione (SFC) *Captain Tsubasa J: The Way to World Youth (SFC) Game Boy *Captain Tsubasa Vs. (GB) *Captain Tsubasa J (GB) Mega Drive *Tecmo Cup Football Game (Gen) Mega-CD *Captain Tsubasa (MCD) PlayStation *Captain Tsubasa J: Get In The Tomorrow (PSX) *Captain Tsubasa: Aratenaru Densetsu Josho (PSX) PlayStation 2 *Captain Tsubasa (PS2) Game Boy Advance *Captain Tsubasa: Eikou no Kiseki (GBA) GameCube *Captain Tsubasa: Ogon Sedai no Chosen (NGC) PC *Captain Tsubasa Jikkyou Typing (PC) Mobile Phone *Captain Tsubasa: Nankatsu vs. Toho (Mobile) *Captain Tsubasa Mini-game (Mobile) *Captain Tsubasa: Golden-23 - Asia Gekito Hen (Mobile) Music *Captain Tsubasa (OST *Shin Captain Tsubasa (OST) *Captain Tsubasa J (OST) *Captain Tsubasa Road To 2002 / Road To Dream (OST) *2008-09-30: The general layout is done. *Are you a fan of Captain Tsubasa? Then help us by writing about a character, manga, anime or videogame that you enjoyed. If you believe there is something missing, help us by writing about it. __NOEDITSECTION__